Amor, dolor y traición
by RyU-von
Summary: Ino decide ir en busca de su padre secuestrado por culpa de un raro experimento en proceso.Kiba, un extraño, insiste en ayudarla ocultando un secreto capaz de desilusionarla totalmente.Amor, dolor y traición en esta aventura apartada de ciudades y pueblos


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen.

-----------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoO-----------------------------

Estaba oscuro. La noche era fría y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo brillaban más que cualquier otra noche. En un lugar muy apartado de la civilización se encontraba un escondite. En mitad de una selva de enormes árboles y todo tipo de animal salvaje se situaba aquel refugio, de gran extensión pero no muy exagerada, hecho de material resistente, más resistente que el hierro la mayor parte. Sombras se movían entre los arbustos cercanos y a lo lejos un aullido se dio a escuchar levemente, seguido, una explosión iluminó el lugar causando que animales huyeran a un lugar seguro.

"_Emergencia" _ -se escuchó por los altavoces- _ "Preparando barreras de defensa" _

-¡Papá, la alarma…! –exclamó una chica entrando en una habitación amplia totalmente de blanco.

-Ya lo sé –la interrumpió el hombre alto y rubio-canoso, que corría de un lado a otro guardando diferentes objetos dentro de un bolso.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces?, hay que huir –lo urgió, acercándose a él.

-Escucha, Ino, quiero que me oigas con mucha atención –se giró y la tomó de los hombros- ve donde Nayuki ella tiene preparada tus cosas, ponte la ropa que te dará y ve a la puerta Este –Ino estuvo a punto de protestar pero su padre la apresuró en salir de la habitación- No pierdas tiempo –le gritó mientras continuaba con su tarea.

-Señorita Ino –Llamó Nayuki al verla entrar. Le extendió enseguida un traje negro e Ino la miró extrañada. Sin esperar más Nayuki la ayudó a cambiarse. Ino se sujetó el cabello largo y rubio en un moño y se colocó un gorro negro para cubrirlo, sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en los verdosos de Nayuki, quien comenzó a frotarse la muñeca derecha.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Ino tomando el bolso negro del suelo. Se escuchó una segunda explosión que hizo que las dos chicas se alertaran- papá puede estar en peligro, va…

-Vaya a la puerta Este –le ordenó seriamente Nayuki girando a ver la pared tras de ella.

-¡Pero mi pa...!

-¡Corra! –Ino se sorprendió, Nayuki nunca le ordenaba nada, ella siempre era muy cariñosa y le cumplía todos sus caprichos, para que hablara seriamente todo debía de ser un problema bastante grave. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos.

Nayuki extendió su brazo derecho, la palma de la mano comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco y dejó surgir un pequeño cañón color plateado. La tercera explosión se produjo frente a ella y antes de que alguien pudiera entrar a donde ella se encontraba comenzó a disparar.

Ino corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. El tercer estallido ocurrió en la habitación de la que acababa de salir, tuvo el instinto de detenerse pero la orden de su padre y Nayuki resonando en su cabeza no se lo permitió. Siguió corriendo hasta tropezarse con un hombre armado vestido de traje verde oscuro junto con otros dos compañeros. Ino trató de ver sus rostros pero llevaban máscaras negras, eso significaba que usarían alguna bomba de humo o algo por el estilo en cualquier momento.

-Miren esto chicos, gato acorralado –dijo uno de ellos.

-No lo creo gorila –dijo Ino en voz alta para luego dar una patada en la entrepierna del soldado que tenía enfrente, y mientras éste caía de rodillas, aprovechó que sus compañeros estaban distraídos y corrió en dirección contraria. Por el momento se había encontrado tres enemigos pero, quién sabe cuántos había ya dentro y fuera de su hogar. Agradeció fuertemente haber tenido clases de defensa personal, su padre era muy exigente y trabajador pero siempre hallaba un espacio en su horario para enseñarle sobre las debilidades del hombre y uno que otro movimiento para liberarse de un agarre.

Ahora qué haría, su objetivo quedaba en dirección contraria pero no podía regresar y toparse con esos… "secuestradores", "invasores" de poco cerebro. Ino suspiró, no podía creer que estuviera huyendo de esos hombres buenos para nada. Nunca pensó que tener mucha imaginación llevaría a su padre y a ella a una situación peligrosa como la que estaba pasando en ese momento: explosiones, destrucción de su querido hogar, su refugio, y lo que es peor aún… robo.

-¡Ino! –gritó su padre molesto tomándola del brazo al verla pasar junto a él. Llevaba una vestimenta negra parecida a la de Ino pero sin el pasamontaña- te he dado una orden.

-Papá, tres hombre bloquearon el paso y…

-Por aquí…¡Rápido! –la interrumpió abriendo la primera puerta que se encontraba cerca. Una vez dentro de la habitación bloquearon la puerta y comenzaron a palpar las paredes con cuidado.

-Qué buscamos ahora. Si nos llegan a atrapar será tu culpa, así que no quiero quejas cuando estemos encerrados en una cel… -cayó de repente al ver que la pared frente a su padre comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco mostrando unas escaleras que se perdían en un túnel subterráneo. No lo podía creer, llevaba doce años, es decir, desde los siete años viviendo en ese lugar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que su padre hubiera creado pasadizos secretos. Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio habría logrado huir de los regaños que le preparaba por alguna travesura. _"Maldición" _cuanto odiaba no estar enterada completamente de las cosas que pasaban. Fuera de la habitación hubo otra explosión e Ino se sobresaltó. Entrarían en cualquier momento, los amordazarían y los dejarían tirados en una celda como a simples ratas. ¡Estaban perdidos!.

-I…Inoichi-sama –se escuchó un susurro dentro del pasadizo.

-Nayuki, buen trabajo –Ahora era definitivo, ¿Cómo Nayuki había aparecido dentro del pequeño túnel?, y cómo había logrado escapar, ¡Genial!, habían más "cuartitos secretos" y ella ni enterada.

-Sígueme, Ino –ordenó adentrándose en el túnel. Nayuki hizo una reverencia cuando su padre pasó frente a ella, ¡Incluso estando en una situación peligrosa no perdía su formalidad!, esa mujer era un caso. Ino se giró a detallarla.

-Nayuki, tu brazo está lanzando chispas, hay que acomodarlo –exclamó Ino. Pero Nayuki no le dio importancia y comenzó a empujarla para poder cerrar la entrada del lugar, que quedó a oscuras hasta que Inoichi ordenó con voz grave "luces" y varios bombillos se prendieron iluminando el pasillo blanco puro, _"Enceguecedor" _pensó Ino.

-Ino, no te distraigas y sigue caminando, tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible.

-Papá, ya sé que desde hace tiempo nos buscaban pero, por qué hoy, aún no hemos completado el experimento.

-Acuérdate que me negué a entregárselo, calculé que vendrían dentro de unos cuantos días pero no tan pronto, no pude planearlo todo a tiempo… Toma –le extendió el bolso donde había guardado materiales e Ino se lo guindó al hombro.

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Piensan llevarnos para acabar el experimento en su laboratorio –Ino quedó en silencio y Nayuki bajó tristemente la mirada al suelo. Siguieron recorriendo el pasadizo durante cinco minutos hasta que divisaron la puerta de salida. Podrían escapar, o eso pensaba Ino, ya que un fuerte silbido se escuchó tras ellos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ino. El ojo izquierdo de Nayuki comenzó a hundirse y mostrar un color platead con una pequeña luz azul en el centro, luego se giró a ver hacia atrás.

-¡Una bomba! –gritó. Inoichi tomó a Ino, que estaba en shock, del brazo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Era un pasillo recto, si esa explosión ocurría las llamas que produciría llegarían hacia ellos y morirían abrasados.

Salieron a tiempo y se apegaron a la pared al lado derecho de la salida. La explosión ocurrió y las llamas salieron a toda velocidad alcanzando algunos árboles. Nayuki apareció junto a ellos con la mitad del cuerpo deshaciéndose y dejando ver metal brillante bajo la piel. Nayuki sonrió tiernamente y una chispa brotó de su mejilla.

-Ino, corre –susurró Inoichi mirando hacia el túnel subterráneo. Ino quedó paralizada, _"No"_ , trató de susurrar, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, lo que pasaría, lo que debía hacer, lo que su padre pretendía hacer. No quería, no permitiría eso. Lagrimas de frustración recorrieron su rostro, se sentía impotente.

-Te encargo una tarea importante Ino.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó irónica- la de huir y dejarte aquí con todo el peligro encima, o el de sacrificarte e ir a crear mi propia vida.

-Ino…

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que lleguen y me quedaré junto a ti hasta que nos torturen y maten.

-Ino escúchame –la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me iré –susurró.

-Inoichi-sama –susurró Nayuki mirando al túnel y luego a la familia con ojos tristes. Sonrió levemente a Ino- por favor, señorita Ino, yo defenderé a su padre.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó rompiendo en llanto y abrazando fuertemente a su padre. ¿Todo eso significaba que se quedaría sola?, ¿Qué haría?.

-No hay tiempo, Ino –susurró su padre- atravesarán el pasillo cuando se enfríe un poco, así que te explicaré rápidamente lo que harás. Primero: no llores, por favor –Ino respiró profundo y asintió- ve con Naruto, cuéntale lo que pasa, él sabrá qué hacer.

-Qué ocultas, padre –preguntó Ino casi inaudible. Inoichi hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y se quitó dos piercing que traía puestos en una oreja, luego pasó a ponérselos a Ino rápidamente, quien sintió un leve pinchazo cuando su padre abría otro agujero para los dos accesorios estuvieran en una sola oreja.

-Llévalos contigo. Guárdalos como un tesoro. Cuando nos encontremos espero que me los devuelvas –le sonrió e Ino no pudo resistir en devolvérsela, había un toque de esperanzas por las últimas palabras de su padre… Se volverían a ver.

-Ahora, corre. No mires atrás. El bolso posee provisiones y todo lo necesario para lo que pasarás –Abrazó a su hija fuertemente a la vez que ella le correspondía. Se separó y la besó en la frente- Cuídate.

-¡Inoichi-sama! –avisó Nayuki. Ino se despidió de Nayuki y besó a su padre en la mejilla, seguido, se introdujo entre los árboles hasta perder de vista a su familia.

-Mentir no era lo correcto, Inoichi-sama.

-Quién sabe Nayuki, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podamos salir vivos de ésta y encontrarnos otra vez.

- Sabe muy bien que me refería al secreto que ha entregado a su hija.

-Es inteligente, lo descubrirá pronto. Pero, ahora ella tiene un asunto que resolver y nosotros el nuestro.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? -preguntó sonriendo, mientras su mano derecha se convertía poco a poco en un cañón más grande. Miraron a su alrededor a todos los sujetos que los acorralaban.

-¿Explosivo?

-Buena elección, Inoichi-sama –giró y apuntó detrás de Inoichi y disparó tres bombas a los hombres que trataban de atacarlo. Luego hizo lo mismos con los demás. De repente una corriente eléctrica dejó a Nayuki paralizada apuntando hacia la salida del túnel. Inoichi giró a ver al hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Se detuvo frente a Nayuki y con un pequeño chip que pegó en su frente hizo que los ojos de la chica se apagaran y cayera al suelo produciendo descargas. Luego se giró hacia Inoichi y sonrió malicioso.

-Vaya vaya, mi querido amigo…Atrápenlo –sus subordinados sujetaron al rubio y esperaron ordenes.

-Falta uno… Búsquenlo –"No" trato de exclamar Inoichi pero cayó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ino no pensó que en tan solo pocos minutos estarían casi veinte hombres persiguiéndola. Qué había pasado con su padre y Nayuki. Ino comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin parar de correr. Una rama le cortó la mejilla pero aún así no se detuvo. "Allí está" se escuchó a lo lejos. Ino siguió corriendo. Estaba a punto de perder todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que por lo menos buscar un escondite. Ino divisó más adelante una mancha blanca. Mantuvo su velocidad y a medida que se acercaba al punto blanco fue disminuyendo el paso. El animal que se encontraba antes de lejos se acercó a ella velozmente. ¡Por Kami-sama, Era gigante!, Ino se agachó para esquivarlo cuando saltó hacia ella. Gritos tras suyo se oyeron y al girar observó como alguno de los hombres eran atacados por aquella bestia. Ino aprovechó esa oportunidad y siguió corriendo para escapar. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Por un momento fue alzada en el aire y al siguiente cayó sentada sobre el lomo de aquel animal blanco. Se giró a ver quién tenía sentado tras ella como compañía.

-¡Oye!, ¡Suéltame, quién eres!...¡Bájame! –comenzó a gritarle Ino. Al ver que el chico no respondía siguió exigiendo que la soltara y comenzó a moverse desesperada. El chico pasó una mano por su cintura y la acercó a él para que se mantuviera quieta.

-¡Qué, diablos, haces! –El chico sacó un arma de un costado de su pantalón e Ino quedó muda. Había fallado, no volvería a ver a su padre, la matarían allí y ahora, en ese preciso momento. El chico se giró y comenzó a disparar. El caballo en donde iban ladró fuertemente tres veces. _"esto es un sueño"_, pensó Ino… ¡¡¡el caballo ladraba!!!


End file.
